Brawling gloves (Smithing)
Brawling gloves (Smithing) (also known as Smithing brawling gloves) are obtained as a drop from Revenants in the Forinthry Dungeon, the Chaos Elemental, as a drop from the rare drop table or by thieving Trahaearn workers in Prifddinas. The gloves provide 50% bonus while training on the Smithing skill. In addition, the gloves provide up to 300% bonus to experience if players train while in the Wilderness. The gloves only last for around 434 items created, and will then disintegrate after this limit has been reached. The gloves' bonus experience will stack with any bonus smithing experience the player has saved up and will not degrade any faster because of bonus xp. Because the gloves last for a set number of iterations, it is recommended that the player make the best items they can in order to benefit from the most possible bonus experience; however, considerations must also be made as to the number of bars required to smith a particular item. For example, making 400 mithril platebodies (5 bars) will yield twice as much experience (250) as making 400 adamant scimitars (2 bars, 125 xp). Making mithril or adamant platebodies with bonus xp and brawlers in the wilderness will give great experience but comes with the added risk being killed by another player. If making mithril platebodies, a player can gain 440k smithing xp, if adamant - 550k smithing xp in total. Protean Bars, from Treasure Hunter, will also work with the gloves, providing up to 781.2k smithing xp per glove set. A good method for smithing efficiently in the wilderness is to use a Beast of Burden to carry bars while using the spell Dareeyak Teleport to smith at the anvil in Summer's farm, using an Amulet of Glory to bank (taking advantage of the glory's ability to teleport past level 20 wildnerness). The drawback is that the area is in level 22 wilderness. Note that using Jennica's ring to enter the spirit realm will count as leaving the wilderness and thus will not provide the 300% bonus experience rate. The player may choose to use Jennica's ring, however, to enter the spirit realm for safety if another player is coming near or in order to safely teleport back to a bank via loadstones. The deeper you are in the wilderness, the more experience you will gain with brawlers. For instance, with a portable forge and smithing brawlers you receive 440% experience when smithing at the mage bank in level 55 wilderness. If you have a portable forge, smithing brawlers, and bonus experience you will gain 880% experience while smithing in level 55 wilderness. Players with level 90 Smithing can combine an anti-dragon shield with draconic visage to create a dragonfire shield, that grants 8,000 Smithing experience if players train in the Wilderness while wearing the gloves. The dragonfire shield can then be alchemized using High Level Alchemy for 1,200,000 coins. Since the draconic visage current GE price is relatively low compared to the shield's alching gain, it will cost as cheap as several coins per one smithing xp if using this method. Another great way is to use protean bars with a portable forge in high-level wilderness. For example, at level 70 and above, each protean bar will give 1650 experience, for a total of 716100 experience per gloves. The gloves work at the Artisan's workshop in Falador. Players with 96 Summoning however can also use the anvil just west of the Mage Arena bank. This is best done in a low-populated world. All Brawling gloves provide no Attack or defensive bonuses whatsoever. Dropping monsters